The Missing Chapters
by Apples200
Summary: A series of unrelated Zoe and Wade one-shots. Based on everything from season 1 to what could have happened over the summer while Zoe is in New York. If you have any suggestion for a chapter you'd like to read let me know! Thanks :D Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie, if I did then things would be a lot different around here!


**This one-shot is based on the Valentine's Day we never saw :'(…. I have a few ideas in mind for more one-shots but if you have any suggestions for one you wanna see please let me know!**

….

"Hey."

Wade lifted his head to see Lavon standing in front of him with a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Hey." Wade said back as he resumed picking at his cereal.

"You want some?" Lavon asked as he held the pot out in front of him and twisted it.

"Nah…caffeine would only distract me."

"Distract you?" Lavon asked as he took a seat beside him.

Wade sighed "I'm actin' normal right? Like I don't look like I'm hidin' somethin'?"

"Oh no don't tell me you lost Zoe's car again cause this time you don't got no 200 year old diary to save you!"

Wade shook his head "I didn't lose her car, I did nothin' wrong at least I don't think I did. This is a good thing."

"Oh really? How?"

"Well at least I think it's a good thing…Women like surprises right?"

Lavon dropped the corners of his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't really much help given his recent luck with women and he could tell by the look in Wade's eyes that he was desperate so he didn't want to give out some bad advice to Wade and get him in trouble with Zoe.

"I think it all depends on the surprise. Are we talkin' a surprise like "I movin' to Alaska" or "I have a flesh eatin' virus?" sort of surprise? Cause I don't think they would like either.."

Wade scoffed "I mean like a romantic surprise."

Lavon opened his mouth as he laughed "Oh you're referrin' to a certain date in February that is on the horizon and you want to surprise a certain New York Doctor?"

Wade nodded his head, he had been thinking for weeks now about what he was going to do for his and Zoe's first Valentines Day together. He didn't want to go over the top but he also didn't want to disappoint her. Admittedly he had forgotten about it until Tom Long had come to him in a panic over the fact his perfect date with Wanda was slowly falling apart. He knew that Zoe would want something even it was just dinner at Fancies but unfortunately for him Fancies was all booked up and so was every other dining establishment within a 30 mile radius and he was certainly not about to let his first Valentines Day with Zoe consist of dinner at the Rammer Jammer and then spending the rest of the night at the Sweetie Pie dance.

"Well what you got in mind for her?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before Lavon, I don't know where to bring her, what to wear how to act, and do I get her flowers? If so what kind of flowers? Maybe I should get her those cookies she likes instead of flowers?"

Lavon laughed at how panicked Wade was getting, he had never seen him get this worked up over a date before or a girl for that matter.

"Just breathe alright? I'm sure whatever you do Zoe will love it."

Wade rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the sink throwing his bowl in with frustration "You're no help whatsoever you know that right?"

"Well I don't want to give you some bad advice and have Zoe moanin' in my ear about how I ruined the day 'she has been dreamin' about for a month now'…."

Wade's head shot up and his eyes bulged out of his head "What did you just say?" he asked as he approached Lavon.

Lavon tried to backtrack realising he had let too much slip "Uh, I uh…" he cleared his throat "…I meant the day I have been dreamin' about-"

"Lavon!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out."

"You are useless!" Wade screamed as he rushed out the door in full on panic mode, now he really had to step it up.

Lavon knocked his head against the counter and groaned, he had sworn he would at least try and stay out of Wade and Zoe's newfound relationship but somehow he always managed to get sucked back at least in one way or another. He continued to pity himself for a moment before he heard the door behind him swing open and slam shut. He jumped at the noise and those all too familiar footstep or rather high-heels steps that were slowly destroying his hardwood floors. He looked around to see Zoe walking through the house with a blank look on her face.

"You never come in that door."

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

"Sorry… mornin' Zoe how are you on this fine mornin' that we are havin' huh?"

Zoe looked at him weirdly "A little less sunshine…"

Lavon laughed "Alright…where were you anyway?"

Zoe sighed as she examined the bowl in the sink, Wade has been here she thought as she filled up her mug with coffee "Brick needed me to open up this morning because 'something came up' or some crap like that. It was my day off so I only agreed to it if he gave me Thursday off."

"Ahh Thursday as in Valentine's Day?"

"Exactly." Zoe said smiling as the bowl caught her eye again "So I'm guessing Wade was here?"

Lavon nodded "He just left, in a bad mood."

"Well he wasn't in a bad mood when I saw him last…" she said coyly.

"Ew." Lavon said trying desperately to erase their shenanigans from his mind "Lavon Hayes does not need to know everythin' y'all get up too."

"Sorry…let's just say I should let him lose my car more often, who knew he was so good at apologising…"

Lavon shook his head as shivers shot through his spine.

"That's it get out of my kitchen…" he stood up and marched over towards her, placed his hands on either arm and directed her towards the door, Zoe protested but every attempt she made was quickly shut down by Lavon so she instead gave in and set off to find Wade.

…..

Communication. Wade had always heard people go on about how communication was key to a good relationship but he always thought they were being dramatic. That was until Zoe Hart walked into his life. He avoided her for most of the day until she arrived at his doorstep in those irresistible shorts and he fell weak at the knees. As they were lying in bed both wrapped up in each other's bodies, Wade playing with her hair, Zoe with the pendant around his neck the topic of Valentines came up, no one was sure how it just did. Zoe tried to play it cool like it was no big deal but really on the inside she was dying. She wasn't one for the cringe Bluebell events that resulted in heart shaped candies and chocolate drops but she also wasn't one for sitting at home twiddling her thumbs on the most romantic night of the year. Wade admittedly was relieved when she said she didn't want to do anything big but he also knew she was lying, not that she didn't want something big but that she didn't want to do anything at all.

The lack of communication soon resulted in stubbornness and then conflict as Zoe had to spend the week listening to every patient who came through her door go on and on about all the romantic plans them and their loved ones had planned for Valentines Day and whenever anyone asked what her and Wade had planned she told them he was surprising her, at least she held out hope he was surprising her but even that sliver of hope was shot down when she overheard Wanda discussing with Wally that she wasn't working on Valentines Day which meant Wade was working, that was enough to tip Zoe over the edge as she burst into Wade's gatehouse with a mouth of fury. At first Wade had no idea what she was rabbiting on about and why she was throwing her hands around like a mad woman but then he caught on and suddenly Zoe's feeling on the issue were becoming crystal clear to him, she wanted a big Valentines Day extravaganza. By Wednesday evening they weren't speaking.

….

Wade dug his hands deep in his pockets and breathed hard as he looked up at the carriage house in front of him. His mind somewhere else completely, he didn't even know what time it was.

"Wade why aren't you at work?" An all too familiar voice said form behind him as he spun around to see Zoe standing in front of him with a depressed look on her face.

Wade cleared his throat "I got today off last week. Why aren't you at work?"

Zoe winced, suddenly she realised she may have overheard Wanda incorrectly and lost her cool with Wade for no reason.

"I got it off too. It almost cost me an arm and a leg but Brick eventually gave in."

"And you spent it…"

"In my office."

Wade laughed a little as Zoe sighed which caused him to cut his laughter short and take her hand in his. He led her to the porch steps as they took a seat, looking out on the pond that was almost covered in darkness.

"I've been lookin' for ya all day."

"And you didn't think that the obvious place to look would be my place of work?"

"Okay so I was avoidin' you with the possibility I might run into you."

"And that was your alibi…"

Wade smiled as he looked into her big beautiful eyes "Okay so are you done teasin' me now?"

Zoe smiled sweetly at him, it was tough to stay mad at him when he got like this. She looked out onto the pond, playing with her hands not really sure what to say or do next.

"I really wished you would have just told me instead of…of bein'-"

"Being Zoe?" She joked as Wade laughed softly squeezing her hand "Instead of gettin' all upset and gettin' angry at me."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too for screwin' up."

Zoe sighed "Let's just forget all about it, so our first Valentines Day together wasn't an epic milestone, who cares? We had a brilliant first Christmas…"

Wade smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It felt good to kiss her again, he hated fighting with her but then again he loved making up with her. Zoe felt so relieved knowing they had patched things up and although she was slightly disappointed that they had nothing planned, an evening on the couch watching a crappy movie with a bottle of wine and her head on Wade's chest sounded pretty darn good too.

Zoe sighed "Do you want to come inside, I have to take a shower but then we can pick out a dreadful movie and make-out for the whole thing?"

Wade smiled as he pulled her to her feet and guided her to the door. He didn't respond to her suggestion but she presumed that seen as he hadn't bolted across the plantation he was up to it. To her confusion the front door was unlocked and she knew for a fact she had locked it this morning unlike most times. The hall light was also on which she also found a bit unusual but took no heed of it. Wade stalled in front of the bedroom door and took a deep breath as Zoe remained oblivious the entire time that was until she noticed Wade acting quieter than normal. She placed her hand on his back as he jumped a bit. He laughed nervously and reached for the door knob slowly pulling it down and pushing open the door.

Zoe's jaw dropped as her eyes fell on the spectacle that awaited her. Spread across the room was dozens and dozens of candles and rose petals, so many rose petals. On the bed rested a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, she could tell by the blue velvet packaging that they were black and white cookies from New York. She didn't know how he had managed to get them in such short notice but what she did know was to never ever under estimate Wade Kinsella and his ability to surprise her, just like she wanted.

"I'm goin' to screw up in this relationship Doc, I know that but I always want you to have faith in me that I'll do my best to fix my screw-up. Every time."

Zoe could feel her heart burst out of her chest and she thought her face was going to split in two if she smiled anymore. She looked up at him, his sweet smile greeted her big brown eyes as he wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day Zoe Hart."

"Happy Valentines Day Wade…"

….

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks (:**


End file.
